


A Delicate Balance

by WinchesterWytch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: Just a little drabble I woke up with in my head one morning.





	A Delicate Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-@cleighwrites.

The pillow cushioning her knees is soft. The strip of satin and lace caressing her temples is soft. The cuffs binding her wrists are soft. Even the raspy voice whispering words of encouragement to her is soft. Every stimulation around her is soft. Everything, except for the smooth, hard cock laying heavy on her tongue.

She pulls her head back swirling her tongue, soft and pliant against the hard ridges of his cock. A soft moan escapes his lips as she slides forward again, taking him in further. When her lips meet the fingers he has encircled around the base of his shaft, he removes his hand and rests it gently on the back of her head, softly stroking her hair. She pulls back again, tightening her lips as she glides along his silky shaft before sucking hard on the head of his cock.

The hand on her head grips a fistful of hair and tugs hard, the pain shoots straight to her core, making her walls flutter and clench around nothing. She takes his velvety soft length further in her mouth with each hard thrust of his hips.

His reaches over her, the taut muscles of his arm caressing the soft skin of her neck. Grabbing the knotted string between her wrists he gently lifts her arms, thrusting her forward. Her nose is now buried in the coarse hairs at the base of his shaft. His cockhead presses against the back of her throat as a finger softly strokes her cheek, before moving down to graze a hardened nipple.

She swallows, tightening her soft palate muscles. He comes hard and fast down her throat, with a loud groan of her name, hand firm against the back of her head, fingers laced through her soft locks. She continues to suck, swallowing everything he has to give. A final flick of her tongue makes his cock twitch against the roof of her mouth as he begins to soften between her swollen lips.

He eases himself from her, leaning down to place a firm kiss to her mouth with his soft lips.


End file.
